Extraordinary Girl
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: "She's an extraordinary girl in an ordinary world and she can't seem to get away. He lacks the courage in his mind like a child left behind like a pet left in the rain." A song that goes with the end of Finchel for now.


She's an extraordinary girl  
In an ordinary world  
And she can't seem to get away

Finn knew why he had set her free in the first place, but now he wanted nothing more than to take it back. He felt as if he was holding her back because he knew he would be a Lima loser, and she deserved more than that, more than him. He knew she was meant for New York, but he couldn't help but feel his heart drop; what had he done?

He lacks the courage in his mind  
Like a child left behind  
Like a pet left in the rain

She knew deep down that he just didn't have the courage to come back to her after his discharge, he already felt as if he was left behind in her life, but still that gave him no reason to just leave in the morning without even saying anything. She needed more than that. The day he let her go was the day they were supposed to get married for crying out loud! She thought she meant more to him than that. But she knew deep down that he felt left behind, when it came to Finn, Rachel would always be torn and ready to take him back.

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

So here she was in New York, alone because Kurt had work, and she had no school. She was left alone feeling as if her heart had been ripped out, which it had. She wiped her tears away; why does Finn have this kind of power over her?  
He felt like dying that day. He knew that he should give her, her space, but he did love her. Should he have said something to her? He didn't know anymore. Why couldn't he just crawl under the sheets and die?  
Rachel had an idea, she wiped her tears away and called a cab to the airport. She was sick of crying, but what could she do, this was Finn after all.

She sees herself in the mirror  
An image she wants to sell  
To anyone willing to buy

She remembered how before her makeover she was so ready to get over Finn and move on, she knew it was best, but she just didn't know anymore. He would always be her first, and she wanted him to be the last. She thought maybe if she changed her, she could forget about Finn, but she was wrong, no one could ever take away Finn, no one could ever take his place, he was the one and she knew it, she just couldn't deal with this anymore, she just couldn't, she was emotionally done.

He steels the image in her kiss  
From her heart's apocalypse  
From the one called whatsername

He would always remember that kiss she gave him before she walked away for what felt like the last time. How did they end up like this? Things were supposed to be perfect, not broken. He knew her heart was broken by the words she said, how she spoke, and everything, and it killed him to know that he was the one that did this to her. He still remembered the first time they met, the first time she freaked him out, the times he didn't know her name, he remembered it all. Why couldn't he just start all over again with her?

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
She gets so sick of crying

They both wanted the other more than anything, but what could they do? At this point they were both so hurt and broken, what more could be done? She was done with crying, and he didn't know if there was anything left to live for, he loved Rachel, but were either of them willing to get hurt again?

She's all alone again  
Wiping the tears from her eyes  
Some days he feels like dying  
Some days it's not worth trying  
Now that they both are finding  
She gets so sick of crying

So she was alone in New York all over again, all over again she was crying over Finn. Would things ever change?  
He still felt like some things he had done weren't worth it, like leaving Rachel. But things had been done, and they couldn't be taken back.  
They were trying to see who they were, she was getting used to life without him. Now they are both left wondering what they should do with their lives.  
They were both sick of crying.

She's an extraordinary girl,  
An extraordinary girl,  
An extraordinary girl,  
An extraordinary girl.

That's what she was Finn knew that, but for that very same reason, he had to let her go, he was holding her back. It didn't matter how much it killed him, but it had to be done, at least for now, maybe they could try some other time, but for now, she was just the extraordinary girl that always got away from him.

* * *

**Song: "Extraordinary Girl" by Green Day**


End file.
